yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Gatlantean (2199)
:This article describes the Gatlantean species as depicted in ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and its sequels. For the species' counterpart in Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato and Space Battleship Yamato 2, see Gatlantean (OS).'' : Gatlanteans, also known as Gatlantis, are a humanoid species originally from the planet Zemulia that later established a home on the Ark of Destruction. Unlike other sapient races with which they have had contact, Gatlanteans are an entirely artificial people, created to fight wars on behalf of their Zemulian masters. Following an uprising against the Zemulians, Gatlanteans eventually go on to build the Gatlantis Empire, which briefly becomes a threat to the existence of multiple civilizations in the Milky Way Galaxy and nearby satellite galaxies. Biology Gatlantean external and internal physiology is similar in many ways to that of humans, Garmillas, Zaltz, the Zemulians that created them, and other humanoids. Members of the species all have green skin of a uniform shade. The origins of Gatlantians as a race manufactured for war can be seen in DNA that shows clear indicators of intentional modification, and abilities such as enhanced strength and increased resistance to explosions and intense heat ("Prison Planet 17", Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark, "Tension – Reach the Embassy on the Moon", "Gatlantis, the Cursed Children"). Some portion of the Gatlantis population is also equipped with a biological self-destruct, turning their bodies into powerful explosives; soldiers will self-destruct when faced with defeat in battle or capture ("Tension – Reach the Embassy on the Moon", "Battle to the Death – The 11th Planet Rescue Operation", "The Terezart Landing Operation – Crush the Enemy Missile Fleet!"). Only males exist among the Gatlantis, preventing them from increasing their numbers outside of cloning under most circumstances. However, sexual reproduction with females of other species is possible, as happened between Zworder and Shifual Sabera, a Zemulian woman. Genetic engineering can be used to create females with Gatlantean and non-Gatlantean traits ("[[The Shocking White Comet Empire - The Yamato Rams Through!|The Shocking White Comet Empire - The Yamato Rams Through!]]", "The Terezart Landing Operation – Crush the Enemy Missile Fleet!", "Gatlantis, the Cursed Children"). Variants All Gatlantis individuals belong to one of a number of variant clone types, fulfilling all the services needed to maintain the Gatlantis Empire, from leaders to fighters to technical specialists to domestic servants and caregivers. Each type shares DNA and some physical and psychological characteristics. Although members of a particular variant can be perfect genetic copies (known as "pure bodies"), age, experience, and possibly other factors can lead to different appearances. Members of a variant may have narrowly defined roles, or they may take on a broad range of duties ("The Terezart Landing Operation – Crush the Enemy Missile Fleet!", "Warriors of Love"). One example of the potential for diversity within each variant is the so-called Zworder type, members of which assume different kinds of executive roles within the Gatlantis Empire. Zworder himself, instigator of the rebellion against the Zemulians, becomes emperor of the Gatlantean nation. Gairen, an apparently elder individual within the Zworder type, controls the flow of information to Zworder and serves as a member of his ruling council. A third individual of the type, a young adult version named Miru, is a spokesperson and can be used as the literal eyes and ears of the emperor, providing him with direct information from almost anywhere via Cosmo Wave. Zworder-type Gatlanteans can live for more than a thousand years ("Gatlantis, the Cursed Children", "[[Farewell, Space Battleship Yamato|Farewell, Space Battleship Yamato]]"). Another example is the Goland type, which has a long history of service to the empire. At least one Goland commits significant time to mentoring a younger individual of the type, Nol, to become his eventual successor and the twentieth of his line to command forces in battle. When both are killed, the surviving elder Goland takes custody of an infant Goland to begin his own preparation ("Bewitching - The Space Fireflies Beckon a Crisis", "The Terezart Landing Operation – Crush the Enemy Missile Fleet!"). History Servants of Zemulia Rebellion and Empire :For more details, see Gatlantis Empire. Culture and Society Gatlanteans may be driven into an uncontrollable rage if they are defeated without being captured or killed. ("The Beam of Light Flashes! / Radiance of the Wave Motion Gun") Gatlanteans have a concept of Hell. Mazer believed disobeying the Emperor's orders would cause himself and Cosmodart to go to Hell. ("Dessler's Challenge!") There are three stages in the life of a Gatlantis individual. The first stage is known as "Larva Body" from materialization through adolescence where the Gatlantean is raised by his predecessor. During the second stage the Gatlantean takes the name of his predecessor and assumes his predecessor's duties. The third stage occurs if the Gatlantean survives long enough to retire from front line combat, he takes his next name and is put into a consultant or advisory role ("The Terezart Landing Operation – Crush the Enemy Missile Fleet!"). Technology The Gatlantis Empire possesses bizarre, esoteric technology capable of doing anything from body-hijacking, curing incurable illness, controlling hypergravity, causing amnesia at a glance, psychic actions, cloning, simple reanimation of the dead, and temporary full-fledged resurrection of the dead. However they seem to make heavy use of capturing other races' advanced science, while neglecting some basic scientific principles like maintenance. Gatlantis ships are grown, not built. It is possible to bring premature ships into combat. ("Yamato, Attack the Comet Empire!") The Gatlantis Empire uses some captured Garmillans as science slaves. ("Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark") Technologies made under duress include the Flame Strike Gun on the Medalusa-Class Heavy Battleship and an identical copy of the Reflection Satellite Cannon. Through unknown methods, Gatlanteans can reanimate dead humans and use them for infiltration and sabotage ("The Beam of Light Flashes! / Radiance of the Wave Motion Gun") Physically intact dead humans are capable of being brought to a fully conscious but very brief resurrection within the Gatlantis Empire's facilities. After some lucid conversation, and recording of their consciousness as "data" input to a storage device, the person then dissolves into red dust, making any further resurrection impossible. ("Gatlantis, the Cursed Children") A Terran human suffers total 4-year retrograde amnesia due to an encounter with another human bodyjacked by Zworder. ("Gatlantis, the Cursed Children") Sabera paired with the Ark of Destruction is capable of controlling hypergravity and using it as a striking weapon, with the appearance of a milky bluish-white liquid with behavior described as a solar flare. ("The Shocking White Comet Empire - The Yamato Rams Through!") In addition to creating perfect copies of previously existing individuals, Gatlantean genetic and cloning technology can also incorporate artificial traits and naturally occurring ones from other beings, including those from outside the original's species ("Tension – Reach the Embassy on the Moon", "[[The Shocking White Comet Empire - The Yamato Rams Through!|The Shocking White Comet Empire - The Yamato Rams Through!]]", "The Terezart Landing Operation – Crush the Enemy Missile Fleet!", "Gatlantis, the Cursed Children"). Gatlantis formulates a cure for Planet Bomb Syndrome, a terminal illness previously incurable. They use the cure first as blackmail then release it as a "gift". They are able to directly transmit the cure data to UN Cosmo Navy headquarters computers. ("Saturn's Offshore Battle - Gather the Wave Motion Fleet") Gatlanteans appear to be unconcerned with or incapable of repairing damaged technology. During the Battle of the Eleventh Planet, a mass of ''Calaklum''-class battleships that are incapacitated float helpless in space for an extended period, showing no signs of maintenance before the UNCF battleship Yamato departs ("The Trap at Planet Stravase!"). The Gatlantis crews eventually figure out how to make rudimentary repairs that enable a few of the vessels to leave, but with serious flaws that result in the destruction of a number of the ships en route ("Dessler's Challenge!"). Language The Gatlantis have a spoken and written language of their own. The language uses some loan words, as in the Garmillan word "Terron" initially used for humans in the months following first contact with the species. At least one spaceship, the Megaluda, displays written Gatlantean on its hull. Both the Great Garmillas Empire and the Earth Federation have data on the Gatlantis language and can translate it through communications equipment (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). Notable Individuals :See Category: Gatlanteans (2199) Characters Gallery Image:Goland past and future.png|An elder Gatlantean of the Goland line receives his newly created pure blood clone from a young adult caregiver. Image:Gatlantean hospitality.jpg|Two examples of Gatlantis servants attending to higher-ranked Gatlanteans. References Japanese language information ガトランティス人 Gatorantisu Hito Category:Sapient species Category:Life forms Category:Gatlanteans (2199) Category:Extinct